


DeepHwi Week Day 4: Sugar Crush

by applebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: DeepHwiWeekDay4, Deephwi, M/M, OOF SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES, Short Drabble, jinhwi, lmao it's short dfjjdfhs, nevertheless very short, oof it's more than 1k but less than 2k, secret admirer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebae/pseuds/applebae
Summary: Daehwi gets a secret admirer.





	DeepHwi Week Day 4: Sugar Crush

Deephwi Week Day 4: Sugar Crush

Lee Daehwi ran as fast as his legs could manage just to get to his first class on time. It wasn’t long ‘til he was on his knees after bumping into someone taller. He immediately got up and bowed as an apology. “I’m really sorry! I’m running late and I had to run. I’m really really sorry!” Daehwi said. He looked up and saw that the guy he bumped into was already walking past him. His mouth hung open and his eyes as wide as an owl’s but he didn’t have the time to go and chase after the guy so he continued running towards his classroom and thankfully got there in time.

-

“I wonder why he didn’t say anything to you?” Jihoon asked while eating his chicken sandwich. “Probably knows how much of a diva Daehwi really is.” Woojin retorted to which he got a slap from Daehwi. “I am so not a diva!” Daehwi goes to get some fresh air when he remembered that he forgot to do his homework last night because he left his notebook on his desk. He mentally slapped himself and ran to get the notebook from the desk. He arrived with his notebook right where he left it, but with an oddly folded paper peeping out of the pages. Daehwi pulled the note out and started reading it.

Your eyes are like the stars, twinkling and gleaming for everyone to see. I hope to take a look at them personally one day, and call them the eyes of my beloved. - J

Daehwi was astonished. The person that stuck this note inside his notebook probably got the wrong one? But of course, there’s a thought at the back of his head saying what if it really was for you? Daehwi was excited to have a secret admirer. He skipped out of the classroom with the notebook and the note in hand. He just had to show this to Jihoon and Woojin.

“I may be a diva but I have a secret admirer.” Daehwi smirked and held his head high, shoving the note right in front of Woojin’s eyes. “So you do admit to being a diva?” Woojin raised an eyebrow at the younger and snatched the note so he could read it clearly. “I conclude, that this doesn’t belong to you.” Woojin says with a straight face. “Wait, why?” 

“It’s because it says here that your eyes are twinkling and gleaming. Your eyes don’t twinkle, they blaze with a fire that has a will to kill Woojin at any time now.” Jihoon tilts his head to the side. “Yeah, and I might actually just have a will to kill you too any time now.” Daehwi narrows his eyes at Jihoon which, in turn backs away and pulls Woojin along with him. “We’ll see you later, Hwi! You won’t be angry by then!” 

Daehwi rolled his eyes and picked up his things then made his way to the library to go answer the homework he forgot to do yesterday. Along the way, he saw the guy he bumped into earlier walking down the stairs. He waited for the guy to step down the last step before bowing again.

“I’m really sorry for bumping into you, earlier.” Daehwi forces a smile while fidgeting with his fingers. The guy looked straight into Daehwi’s eyes which flustered Daehwi resulting to him gulping rather loudly and looking down with tomato red cheeks. “It’s fine,” The guy finally started. “I know how much of a pain in the ass Ms. Garcia is when someone is late for her class. Try not to turn up late again next time.” He flashes a small smile at Daehwi and goes on his way. Daehwi was sure that the guy’s smile made his heart beat faster than Usain Bolt running for the olympics. He felt his cheeks getting warmer but dismissed it and instead of going up the stairs to the library, he went the other way and then straight to his classroom.

-

“You, Mr. Lee Daehwi are a whipped man!” Jihoon hollers. “You don’t even know the guy, he probably doesn’t even know you as well.” Daehwi was on his stomach on the bed crying out how much he liked the guy he bumped into. “I don’t care. All I know is that he was beautiful, he makes me soft, and did I mention he was beautiful?” Daehwi was spilling out all the uwus Woojin and Jihoon didn’t know Daehwi had. 

-

Daehwi walks to his desk in the early morning and sees another note. This time it was stuck at the opening of his desk. He pulled the note out grinning and looked around to see if there were other people who noticed but luckily, everyone was busy with their own business. He put down his stuff and sat down to read the note given to him by his secret admirer. 

Your uneven eyelids show how much uniqueness one person can have. That uniqueness is what draws me to look for you and think of you. Your flaws are the things that make you adorably different and I don’t mind at all. - J

There it was again. The feeling of his heart wanting to climb out of the cage that it’s in and instead of butterflies in his stomach, he feels confetti scattering all over from those party poppers. Daehwi couldn’t stop smiling and his cheeks were tinted red yet again. It was like the sugar he had consumed his whole life was eating him alive but in a good way. He could feel the sweetness of the admirer seeping into him making him feel this way. It was like a sugar rush and he absolutely loved it. 

Daehwi wasn’t paying any attention to what the teacher was saying since he already knew what it was about and the teacher just made them do activities in their books anyways. The guy he bumped into was right outside of their classroom looking gorgeous as ever. Daehwi straightened the way he sat and fixed his appearance. 

“Yes, Mr. Bae Jinyoung? Is there anything you need?” Their teacher asked. Oh, so Jinyoung was his name. “Lee Daehwi.” Daehwi’s heart stopped and then it beat again but several hundred times faster than the average rate of his heart beating. “Pardon?” “I need to talk to Lee Daehwi for a while. May I ask him out?” DID DAEHWI HEAR HIM RIGHT? Wait no, of course he did. He just mistook it as Jinyoung asking him out on a date. 

“Daehwi? Someone’s asking for you.” He nodded and shuffled out to see the love of his li- the guy he liked standing there with his back on him and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Daehwi walked slowly towards the older and tapped his back twice before he turned around. I must be dreaming. I can’t actually be in front of him right? He’s too unreal. “Daehwi?” Jinyoung was waving his hands at Daehwi. “Hmm? Oh, yes! You called for me?” Daehwi forced a laugh and rubbed shoulders. “Yes, I just wanted to tell you as the President of the student council, to please prepare your class for the school’s seventh anniversary. You are the president of your class, correct?” Apparently, Daehwi was still bedazzled with the thought of actually having a proper conversation with his crush. Daehwi kept pinching himself until he pinched himself too hard and then yelped. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the younger. “Huh? Oh yes, uh I am the president of this class.” “You will be preparing your stalls for the festival as a sort of fundraiser for The school’s upcoming projects. 20% will be given to the student council and 80% will be yours to keep.” Daehwi was wilding. He could’ve told me all this in the meeting though? Why would he tell me here, in the hallway, alone? “I told you all this right now since I won’t be here on the day of the meeting, in case you were wondering.” Jinyoung flashed his smile at Daehwi. “Oh, it’s fine. Thank you.” Daehwi gave a small nod and headed back inside the room.  
-

Daehwi was choosing between who he had a crush on, secret admirer or Jinyoung, his senior?  
Daehwi was sitting on his desk again, several notes from the past few weeks in hand.

I can’t see you in my past and that saddens me but I imagine my present and my future and I am a hundred fold more happy than I am sad because I know that you’ll be there with me in the present and in the future. - J

You are the sunlight that seeps in through the curtain of stress that I go through everyday. Just a glimpse of you and everything is just warm. - J

That fire in your eyes would match well with the gold I have in my eyes. Together we could have fire and gold in our eyes. - J

You might just be the one who will keep me grounded. The one who keeps me from flying away from the beautiful things around me. I won’t ever fly away when I’m with you because you’re beautiful and why would I fly away from such a beautiful being? - J

You may be a diva but I’d like to call you my diva? - J

Daehwi stuffed all of the notes he had inside his desk and ran towards the student council office after remembering the he had a briefing with Jinyoung today. He ran like there was no tomorrow and when he opened the door he immediately bumped into Jinyoung AGAIN.

“I-i’m sorry. I really forgot! I’m so so sorry!” Jinyoung just gave a small nod while closing the door and then sat down on his chair. “Jinyoung, I’m really sorry I-” Daehwi sits down. “It’s fine, Daehwi.” Jinyoung says. “No, really! I’ll make it up to yo-“ Daehwi got cut off by Jinyoung’s hand hitting the table. “It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” Daehwi stopped and opened and closed his mouth again and again but no words came out. “Fine. I won’t apologize. In fact, I’m not sorry at all.” Daehwi crosses his arms and faced away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung just rubbed his forehead. “God, you really are a diva.” Jinyoung mutters. Daehwi’s head snapped instantly towards Jinyoung. “But, you can be my-“ Jinyoung stops rubbing his forehead and immediately clears his throat. “So, I need updates for you stall.” 

“Hold up. Did you just call me a diva?” Daehwi accused. “N-no.” Jinyoung hesitated while avoiding eye contact. “And you were gonna say ‘But, you can be my- diva?’ Aren’t you?” Daehwi narrowed his eyes and then it suddenly widened. 

You may be a diva but I’d like to call you my diva? - J

“So you were the one leaving those messages at my desk! Why did you do it?” Daehwi said, exposing Jinyoung and his doings. “Because I liked you?” Jinyoung answered in a questioning manner. “No, but why couldn’t you just tell me directly?” Daehwi tilted his head and tapped his foot. “Well, I was kinda just hoping that you would, you know, just fall in love with your secret admirer first before telling you it was me. I was just going to risk my feelings by telling you I liked you when you didn’t like me at all.” Jinyoung sighed. “Yup, I don’t like you at all.” Daehwi said coldly with Jinyoung just nodding and avoiding eye contact. Daehwi smiled. The feelings of adrenaline currently working up it’s way to Daehwi’s system. It’s like a sugar rush but in terms of his feelings, a sugar crush.

“That’s because I love you, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao okay all of these are just reposts from my twt acc :') BUT DO SEND FEEDBACK AND CRITICISMS HERE: curiouscat.me/baessthetics :))) and here's my user if you wanna be mutuals: @baessthetics ;))))
> 
> im writing this nee jinhwi au and it’s a social media + narrated scenes au so :’) go check it out ig :’) thanks uwu djsjs


End file.
